


of plans and future

by kirinokisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu
Summary: Arriving in Sendai, Kuroo knows exactly what he wants. Even if he’s not completely sure how to get it. Tsukishima both helps and doesn’t.





	of plans and future

**Author's Note:**

> Happy kurotsuki week, everyone! I actually managed to finish something for it? Wonders never cease. This one's for day six free prompt and is unapologetically fluffy. I'm very sorry.
> 
> Technically set during [Plan B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225007) but can 100% be read alone. Hope you enjoy!

The train came to a stop at exactly 15.05—two whole minutes earlier than scheduled. And Kuroo Tetsurou was absolutely not shaking in his seat.

No, he was long past that and well on his way to yep-gonna-pass-out-right-here-and-hope-no-one-sees. Because that would be embarrassing, and Tsukishima would never, ever let him live it down. The look on his face though, might very well be worth the humiliation.

 _Tsukishima_.

The sole reason he was doing this in the first place.

_Kei. His Kei._

Who was probably already waiting for him, looking anxious and uncomfortable and so damn dear amidst the busy railway station crowd. Tetsurou could picture it so clearly his heart swelled with something warm and intense.

On shaky legs, he got up from his seat, fetched the duffel bag from the overhead compartment, and with a deep breath that did shit to his nerves, took the nearest exit towards his future.

Scary as it was.

 _And beautiful_ , he thought, spotting the tall blond figure leaning stiffly against a wall, shoulders hunched, face halfway hidden behind the high collar of his black hoodie, rest of the world kept at bay by the barrier of his headphones.

Tetsurou's heart stumbled, then started beating with the kind of fervour that made him want to say dumb shit like "marry me" and "let's get a cat".

"Hey," he managed, past the dry lump in his throat.

Slowly, Kei's eyes lifted up, and up. Until they were staring right into Tetsurou's. "Hey."

The insides of Tetsurou's chest burned like coals, never truly extinguished. The ache to touch was unbearable. But he couldn't, not yet. And so for a moment, they simply stood, unmoving, drinking each other greedily with their eyes. Taking note of every change, no matter how minuscule—the pale scatter of freckles that was only starting to show now that winter has given way to spring, the softest hair that was just long enough to curl at the nape, the healing scab on the knuckle of left index finger.

Tetsurou wanted to trace each and every one of them with his hands, with his mouth, commit them to memory. Until next time.

His fingers twitched with need, and he had to squeeze them into tight fists, smile never wavering. From the way Kei stiffened, something told Tetsurou he understood.

They hadn't seen each other in exactly two months.

"Shall we go, then?"

Kei only nodded.

 

-

 

Over the year and a half of dating Kei, Tetsurou had grown incredibly comfortable around Tsukishima family. Partly due to having spent multiple weekends over, but largely due to how welcoming they all had been from the start.

He'd been so nervous, that first time. Sure, he hadn't stumbled over the introductions, and his smile must've been more charming than shit-eating despite the shaking in his knees. He'd brought flowers, he'd been sincere. But he was also a boy, from another city, two years older than the boy holding his hand.

Yet the Tsukishimas had been warm and friendly, and even the stoic head of the house had clasped Tetsurou's shoulder in approval when he'd dutifully answered their questions about university and future plans.

Kei had been mortified at the implications of that.

"No Akiteru-san tonight?" Tetsurou asked, toeing off his shoes at the entrance and placing them carefully next to Kei's. He had to fight a blush when Kei offered him a pair of slippers. Such an innocent, typical gesture, and yet...

_This could be our future._

If he ever found the courage to ask, that is. He hoped he would. Desperately. Because he wanted to look at Kei, just like this, every day. Wanted to be able to touch him, even when he made sure not to as he took the slippers.

What if Kei—

"He has work, but knowing him, he'll be here eventually. Mooching off food, as always."

"Ah, youth. Such ignorance. Come new school year, Kei-kun, you will understand that most of the time free food is the only thing that keeps hundreds of students from quitting basically everything."

"Tetsurou-san, I know you're trying to appear wise and experienced right now. But honestly? It just makes you look sad. Especially considering you’re worse than nii-chan when it comes to eating all of the food in your parents’ house."

Tetsurou sniffed dramatically, unable to deny.

A muffled banging noise came from the kitchen. With it, the sudden awareness that every person in the house was far from sight. That they were all alone in the dim hallway, standing on the threshold. Close enough to touch.

_At last._

He didn't surge for Kei, didn't smother him in a tight overwhelming embrace—but it was a near thing. He pulled him tightly to his chest, buried his face in that long smooth neck, breathed in the scent of shampoo and body wash and something purely Kei.

And felt Kei's arms cling to him like both their lives depended on it.

_Maybe… maybe._

 

-

 

With Akiteru in Sendai, they'd skipped their usual evening volleyball routine before dinner and went straight to dissecting shitty movies on Kei's bed. Tetsurou couldn't complain, not when it meant laying his head down on Kei's chest, feeling the slow and steady rhythm as it contracted and expanded. Not when Kei's fingers intertwined with his.

He brought them to his mouth and laid a soft hiss on the dry knuckles—Kei really needed to take better care of his beautiful hands, his delicate fingers that Tetsurou kissed with all the reverence and affection.

"You're such a sap," Kei scoffed. Tetsurou didn't need to look up to know he was blushing. He did anyway, smile dopey.

"You love me, just the way I am."

"Do I?" Even with the lights on, the heat had made Kei's face look darker, more intense. Tetsurou felt the pull like something physical, tangible. Irresistible.

He rose on his elbows, pausing right before their lips could touch. Watched as Kei's eyes fluttered close.

A breathless second, of anticipation and need. Of pure excitement.

Then their mouths met at last. Gentle and probing. Stretching into smiles they couldn’t quite contain as they chased each other, teasing. Eager.

Tetsurou felt like he would burst at the seams, any moment now, but Kei's arms were pulling tight around him, holding him in a cocoon where nothing but _this_ and _them_ existed.

He sighed into another kiss, drowning in the feeling.

With how weak his legs had gone, it took some effort to straddle Kei on the bed. But almost losing his balance—twice—and falling off the bed had made Kei chuckle. And that? That was worth everything.

"Don't you?"

Kei's smile was as shy as it was dazzling, and it spoke volumes that he didn't avoid Tetsurou's gaze. Hadn't for a while. Tetsurou considered that a victory more than any volleyball trophy.

Sometimes he thought it was almost unfair, how beautiful Kei looked in moments like this: breathless and flushed, glasses skew, hair like a golden halo. Happy. Content. Because how was Tetsurou supposed to survive this? How could he possibly not set himself on fire from the sheer burning need that coursed through his body?

And when Kei said I do—with his eyes, with his mouth, with his every gesture—Tetsurou wanted to keen in desperation.

 _This._ This was what he wanted.

Not just the soft, pliant lips under his own, or the wicked tongue that made heat pool low in his belly. Not even the hot possessive touch at the nape of his neck.

All of it. For as long as he could.

 

-

 

The convenience store not far from the house was open 24/7, had an impressive assortment of sweets, and had been a part of their weekend routine almost from day one. Back then they'd found it out of sheer need to escape the nervousness that had persisted even when everything was more than fine. Now it was simply dessert after dinner with Tsukishimas.

The owner recognised them with a friendly grin and even recommended Tetsurou a new brand of iced green tea, which Kei eyed with absolute disgust. Naturally, Tetsurou had to buy it for that reason alone.

It tasted bitter and sweet and citrusy, and didn't compare to licking a stray crumble off the corner of Kei's mouth. Nor to the scandalised look it earned him.

He knew there would be payback. Just not the kind he expected.

They were sitting on the sloping riverbank, watching the sun set slowly behind distant mountains. It was still perhaps too cold, but the ground was dry, and Tetsurou wouldn't have traded the peaceful comfortable silence around them for anything. He loved Tokyo, couldn't wait to truly show it to Kei—the food and the people, the tiny cosy bakery not far from Nekoma, the university campus that was a bustling world of its own, every place Tetsurou considered home. But he loved this too. Loved how Kei's shoulders lost the tension when there was no one around them. How he tilted his face just slightly towards the sun, chasing its last warmth. How subtly, subconsciously confident he could be here.

Maybe one day, Tokyo could be home for them both. Maybe—

"You really aren't going to ask until the last possible moment tomorrow?"

Laying on the ground with his head pillowed on his folded arms, Tetsurou turned to look at Kei, squinting against the sunlight. "Ask you what, moonshine?"

Kei didn't bother making a face at the nickname—the really endearing one. Which was alarming. "To move in with you."

He said it so simply, so casually, that it took Tetsurou a whole embarrassing minute to process the words. Then he was scrambling up, choking on his thoughts. "What—when— _how_ —?"

"Every time mom brought up university, you squeaked.”

“I do not _squeak._ ”

“Precisely.”

“…did I really?” Perhaps it wasn’t the most important bit right then, but it was the least scary one, and Tetsurou had his priorities.

“Mom found it very hard to resist pinching your cheeks.”

The air whooshed out of his lungs with a pathetic, dying wheeze. “So she’s… She’s fine with it?” Maybe he was a coward, but it was so much easier to ask about Tsukishima-san than to redirect the question at Kei, ask him what Tetsurou wanted— _needed_ to.

For months, he’d been worried how to do it. Lost hours of sleep contemplating how to breach the topic without pressuring Kei into anything. If he should do it all. Because while he was more than ready, certainly willing, he had gotten two full years to experience life all on his own. It hadn’t always been fun, or easy, but he’d learned from it. And while Kei had always been more mature than most, did he really need any additional new adjustments just because Tetsurou was greedy and—

Kei’s gaze was full of mirth, in such thrilling contrast to the bluntness of his words. “Fine with what, Tetsurou?”

—and _oh_.

There it was, the blatant challenge that had drawn him to Kei in the first place. The sheer delight that kept him coming for more.

The knot in the pit of Tetsurou’s stomach dissipated like dust.

Of course Kei had already figured it all out. Of course he wasn’t going to run away from it. Or let Tetsurou do the same.

And that reminder—that dizzying realisation that yes, they did want the same thing, that they were both equally sick of the distance and the train rides, that _they could do this_ —was all Tetsurou had needed.

He cleared his throat, dusted off his pants with a dramatic flair. Thought about going down on one knee but reconsidered after one look at Kei. “Tsukishima Kei, will you do me the honour of being my live-in boyfriend?”

Kei’s perfect poker face lasted all of thirty seconds.

 

-

 

They came back home long after the sun had set, lips swollen and numb. Tetsurou spotted a bite mark on his shoulder, Kei a hickey right below his heart.

And apparently a head full of grass, as Tsukishima-san pointed out so sweetly.


End file.
